


Cienie

by skyeofskynet



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wie, co porusza się w ciemności. Wie to aż za dobrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cienie

**Author's Note:**

> Zawsze chciałam napisać zaświaty we Whoverse.  
> Spojlery do całości Torchwood i drobiazg z finału drugiego sezonu Doctora Who.

_‘In between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void.’  
[…]  
‘What's the Void?’  
‘The dead space. Some people call it Hell.’_  
Doctor Who, Doomsday

 _‘There’s something moving in the dark. And it’s coming, Jack Harkness, it’s coming for you.’_  
Torchwood, They Keep Killing Suzie

 _We grow accustomed to the Dark_  
Emily Dickinson

 

Coś porusza się w ciemności.

Dostrzega je tylko kątem oka, plamy cienia o ton jaśniejsze niż mrok wokół niego, ale potem bierze głęboki wdech i widzi światło. (Zazwyczaj.)

Ciemność wokół niego jest zawsze stała, jak ściany, albo może bardziej jak nieruchome powietrze, ciężkie i duszne. To, co żyje w ciemności, trzyma się z daleka, aż do dnia, gdy staje tuż przed nim — echo, cień.

— Cześć, Jack — mówi cień, który wygląda jak Suzie.

— Co do kurwy nę…

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Niezbyt miłe powitanie — stwierdza Suzie-cień następnym razem. — I niezbyt miła śmierć, jak sądzę. Masz szczęście, Jack.

— Nie jesteś prawdziwa — mówi Jack.

— Jak widać, nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbyć — odpowiada Suzie-cień, z cieniem uśmiechu na twarzy.

 

(Wdech.)

 

Za trzecim razem jest trochę bardziej wyraźna.

— Nie tak łatwo cię znaleźć — mówi, jakby to były przeprosiny za jej ostatnią nieobecność. Nie może powiedzieć, żeby tęsknił. Nie sądzi, żeby i ona tęskniła.

— Masz szczęście, Jack — powtarza Suzie-cień, przeczesując włosy palcami. Na jej głowie nie ma śladu po postrzale, ale w płaszczu widnieją dziury po kulach, a może to tylko złudzenie, bo Jack nie widzi krwi.

— Nie musisz tu zostawać.

 

(Wdech.)

 

Suzie kuca przy nim i przekrzywia głowę na bok. Opiera ręce na kolanach i splata ze sobą palce.

— Znalazłam ich wszystkich — mówi. — Najpierw Tosh, była taka przestraszona. Błądziła w ciemnościach i próbowała zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, ale oni jej nie widzieli, dopiero ja. I Owen. Krzyczał. Usłyszałam go.

Suzie uśmiecha się, ale może to tylko złudzenie, gra cieni na jej twarzy.  
— To było całkiem zabawne, jak tak krzyczał. Ale wrócił tu drugi raz, jak ja. Też wtedy krzyczałam, wiesz? Zdzierałam sobie gardło.

Odwraca głowę i Jack wytęża wzrok, próbując dostrzec to, co widzi ona, ale nic tam nie ma, tylko czerń.

— Nie ma sensu krzyczeć, gdy nikt cię nie słyszy. Więc chyba nadałam temu sens, to dobre, nie sądzisz, Jack?

— To chore.

Suzie parska śmiechem, którego nie powtarza echo.

— Umarłam szalona. — Unosi brwi, a potem pochyla się i jej twarz jest tuż przy jego skroni. — Ianto nie krzyczał. Powiedział tylko, że trafił tu z tobą. A potem pyk. — Uśmiecha się. — Wdech, Jack.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Zebrałam cały stary zespół, razem. Powinieneś mi podziękować, Jack.

Jej głos jest jedynym dźwiękiem, który słyszy; brzmi trochę, jakby dobiegał z oddali, mimo iż Suzie stoi nie dalej niż kilka kroków od niego.

— Chciałam ich ze sobą zabrać, ale nie chcieli za mną pójść. Nie ufają mi. Ciekawe czemu? — Suzie zbliża się bezszelestnie i zatrzymuje tuż poza zasięgiem dotyku. — Och, oczywiście Ianto chciał przyjść. Ale to za wcześnie. Albo i nie? Czas płynie tu trochę inaczej.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Albo tu po prostu nie ma czasu — mówi mu następnym razem, kontynuując rozmowę, jakby została przerwana chwilę temu. — Jeszcze nie zdecydowałam.

— Daj znać, jak już do czegoś dojdziesz — stwierdza i wyciąga do niej rękę, w niemej prośbie o pomoc, ale Suzie go ignoruje. Wstaje sam, otrzepując płaszcz z nieistniejącego kurzu. Nie widzi swoich stóp.

— Wiesz, co jest pomiędzy światami? — pyta Suzie, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. — Nic. Chyba tu właśnie jesteśmy. Pomiędzy wszystkim.

— I? — mówi, bo nie wie, co innego mógłby odpowiedzieć.

— Jeśli można tędy podróżować, można stąd uciec. — Wbija w niego wzrok. — Uciekaj.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Pokazałeś mi wszechświat i wiesz co, Jack? Odkryłam, że nie jest piękny.

Siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, więc Jack siada naprzeciwko niej.

— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest.

— Naprawdę? Słuchałam twoich opowieści, wiesz? O mgłach na Bale i ogrodach Chimerii.

— Kosmos to śmietnik, Suzie.

Suzie garbi się trochę i po raz pierwszy wygląda niepewnie, smutno, naiwnie nawet, ale może to tylko złudzenie — echo, cień.

— Jest tam coś pięknego? — pyta.

— Jest.

— To dobrze.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Podsumujmy fakty. — Suzie unosi rękę i zaczyna odliczać na palcach. — Wysłałeś mnie w ciemność. — Raz. — Dwukrotnie. — Dwa. — Wysłałeś nas wszystkich. — Trzy. — I wiedziałeś, co tu jest, więc dlaczego? — Cztery, zaciska palce w pięść. — Ale wiesz co? Emily miała rację. Przyzwyczajamy się do Mroku.

Jack wyciąga rękę w jej stronę, ale Suzie tylko patrzy na niego, trochę kpiąco, tak sądzi.

— Kapitanie, mój kapitanie. — Śmieje się cicho. — Nie możesz dotknąć cienia.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Nie, żebyśmy nie byli na to gotowi — mówi kiedyś Ianto, ubrany w ten sam garnitur, w którym umarł, z tym samym wąskim rozcięciem na policzku i Jack ma wrażenie, że czuje zapach kawy.  
Ianto zaczyna się pojawiać, gdy Suzie przestaje i Jack nie wie, czy to gorzej, czy lepiej.

— Co przez to rozumiesz?

— Tę całą tendencję pracowników Torchwood do umierania, wracania do życia i referowania co widzieli? To nigdy nie napawało optymizmem.

Ianto cofa się w ciemność, gdy Jack próbuje go dotknąć, więc nigdy więcej tego nie robi.

 

(Wdech.)

 

— Znajdź Stephena — prosi kiedyś Jack.

— Nie wiem, jak wyglądał Stephen — odpowiada Ianto, trochę zbyt beznamiętnie.

 

(Wdech.)

 

Czasem, gdy jest sam, wytęża bardziej wzrok lub idzie przed siebie, ale cienie nigdy nie się nie przybliżają albo to on tak naprawdę się nie porusza. Czasem myśli, że dostrzega znajome sylwetki, więc woła je po imieniu, ale inne cienie ignorują go, jest tylko Ianto, tak jak była tylko Suzie.

— Oni nie mogą cię zobaczyć, Jack — wyjaśnia kiedyś Ianto.

— Ty mnie widzisz.

Ianto tylko wbija wzrok w ciemność, tuż nad jego ramieniem i Jack wie, że nie ma nawet sensu się odwracać.

— Widziałem Lisę, ale ona nie widziała mnie.

— Przykro mi? — mówi Jack. Ianto-cień patrzy na niego oczami, które są czarne.

— Suzie twierdzi, że to dlatego, że wiedzieliśmy. Że oni wciąż szukają swojego raju. My chcieliśmy tylko wiedzieć, co porusza się w ciemnościach.

I Jack pyta, choć już dawno zna odpowiedź.

— I co to jest?

— To tylko my, Jack. Tylko my.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160414) by [skyeofskynet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet)




End file.
